Upendi, Mamba, Kaka, Duma, Dada and Haraka
Upendi, Mamba, Kaka, Duma, Haraka, and Dada belong to The-Rootbeer-Queen. They are Vitani and Fuli's adopted cubs. Three being lion cubs and three being Cheetah cubs. From oldest to youngest it goes Upendi, Haraka, Mamba, Duma, Kaka, and then little Dada Personalities Upendi: Upendi is very compassionate and loving. She's very bubbly and outgoing, pretty sweet and innocent, always putting her faith in others. She loves her siblings and parents with all her heart, and she's also the most responsible of her siblings. Her parents often depend on her to let them know what's going on. However, Upendi can sometimes have self esteem issues, and cares alot about what others think. Mamba: Mamba is bright, daring, and confident. He is very assertive, and can talk to adults easily. He is always eager to prove himself and loves making his moms proud. He doesn't like to be left alone, though. He tries to seem cool and incharge, but honestly has no idea what it is like to lead. He sometimes feels looked over, and will do anything to grab attention. Kaka: Kaka is caring and easy going. He likes to take things slow, and it takes him a while to get things done, although he loves to play, and will do so often. He's rather quiet, not liking to talk a whole lot. Of his siblings, he's usually the follower and just goes along with what the others are doing. Duma: Duma is a little ball of energy. She's quite a handful and can be a little hard to deal with. She's over eager and often does things overzealous. She's quirky and happy, always finding things to laugh and giggle about. She's heavily optimistic, a little ray of sunshine! She loves to just sit and talk, and talk, and talk until you're about ready to tell her to shut up. Dada: She's a sweetheart with a heart big enough for anyone. She's very cute, and tends to use it to her advantage. She's always trying to make friends, and is a bit too trusting. She's a big goofball, and loves making others laugh. As she grows older, she becomes a bit girly and loves to look pretty. But that doesn't change anything. Haraka: Haraka is very confident, but to the point where he's even cocky. He has a bit of an ego, but tries to not let it get in the way. He's very dependable and daring, even more so than his little brother. He's a rough and tumble cub, and loves to rough house. Haraka is always the one to lead his siblings off on an adventure, and will give others a hard time if they dont want to come. Appearance Upendi: She is a ashy grey colored lion cub. Her muzzle, chest, and toes are lighter. She has a couple of splotches on her back and paws. She has a heart shaped marking on her chest. She has an outlander nose. Her eyes are aqua blue. Mamba: He is a tanish cream lion cub. He has a tuft of mane on his head. His mane, muzzle, chest, and toes are a lighter cream. He has olive green eyes. Kaka: He is a lightish dark brown color. He has a couple of signs of a mane on his head. His muzzle, chest, mane, and toes are a darker brownish-black color. His eyes are a almond brown-grey. Duma: She is a yellowish golden Cheetah cub. She has a lighter creamy white muzzle. Her eyes are electric blue. She has lots of the hatural spots, and the signiture 'tear' of the cheetah. Dada: She is a baby yellowish golden Cheetah cub. She looks more like her mommy Fuli. Having the similar jaguarish, cheetahish, stripeish spots. Although it is unknown why. Haraka: He is a lighter yellowish golden Cheetah cub. He has a cream colored muzzle, and has the beginnings of a 'mane' on his neck. He has the signiture 'tear' of a cheetah. Bio Upendi: Upendi was born to parents in the outlands. While she was very young, her father was killed by hyenas, and her mother ended up bringing her to the pridelands. However, just before entering, her mother left her by a rock to go hunting. A while passed, and her mother still wasnt back yet. She decided to go look for her mother. She smelled fresh blood and followed it to a horrible sight. Her mother was dead, obviously killed by hyenas because they surrounded her body. Heartbroken and scared, she fled to the pridelands. They took her in after hearing her story, and soon she was adopted by her parents. She was three years old at this time. She was their first adopted child. Mamba: Mamba's parents were travellers, they always moved from place to place. They came to the pridelands with their son, and they were fascinated by the pridelands. They decided to stay for a while. unfortunately... While they were out hunting with the pride, they were both killed in a stampede. Vitani had become good friends with his mother, and was very saddened by the news. She and Fuli both decided to take him in, and he was very happy. He was their third adopted child. Kaka: Kaka has no memory of his life before being with Vitani and Fuli. He only barely has whisps of an image of a lioness washing him. According to Fuli, he was wandering in the rain mewling loudly. Hearing his cries, Fuli rushed to find the source. When she found him, he was very very tiny... not nearly old enough to live without his mother. Fuli brought him back to Vitani, and she agreed to take care of him while Fuli looked for his mom. But a week passed and she still couldnt find any sign of his parents. After another week, Fuli gave up searching. She and Vitani both had fallen in love with him, and they took him in as their own. He was their fifth child they adopted. Duma: Duma and her parents lived in the pridelands. Duma actually had a sister and a brother at that time. She was a pretty curious cub, and would often wander away from the 'den'. One day she went farther away than she ever had before. She became lost, but eventually found her way back. She was very surprised to find her home flooded with water, and no sign of her parents. She happened upon the Lion Guard while they were checking the damages. Kion asked Fuli if she knew the cub, since she was a cheetah herself. Fuli did not, but she offered to stay with the cub while they looked for her parents. Kion came back with sad news. They had found a cheetah family, but they had drowned in the flood. Seeing there was nothing else found, they assumed that it was her parents. Fuli brought her home to Vitani, and they took care of her while the others decided what to do with her. Fortunately, it didnt take long for them to fall in love with the cub.. and happily took her in. She was the fourth child they adopted. Dada: Dada was born to a litter of four in her family. Almost immideately after birth, they little cubs were left to fend for themselves. Unwanted by their family. Fuli watched it happen, and was full if rage. She demanded the mother take care of the cubs, but was shocked with a snarky remark about how they werent the cheetah's problem anymore. Fuli took the little cubs back to Pride rock, where she explained what happened to the lions. They called some cheetahs in the pridelands, seeing if anyone would take them. Only two were willing, one taking two while the other only taking one. No one else was willing to take the final little cub. Vitani and Fuli hadnt been thinking of getting another cub, deciding five was enough. But they couldnt reject the little cub, especially when she looked up at them with her baby doll eyes. She was their sixth child they adopted, and the final one. Haraka: Haraka and his family were living happily together in the pride lands. It was just him and his mom. She was very generous and loving. Very sweet and never yelling at her son, who was barely a cub at the time. But she had her enemies, being one known to chase down hyenas if needed. While she was away, she was attacked by hyenas, and ended up being killed. She was well respected in the pridelands, known to be very wise. Everyone was saddened by her death. And what was more saddening was the fact that her son was left alone. Upendi took it upon herself to comfort him, as he was only a couple months younger. Vitani and Fuli then fully took him in as their own. He was their second child that was adopted Voice Actors Upendi: Kallan Holley- voice of Skye from PAW Patrol Mamba: Hayden Rolence- voice of Nemo from finding Dory Kaka: James Arnold Taylor- voice of Roofhowse from We Wish You A Merry Walrus Duma: Andrea Bowen- voice of Faline from Bambi II Dada: Mary Gibbs- voice of Boo from Monsters Inc Haraka: Raymond Ochoa- voice of Arlo from The good Dinosaur Relationships Upendi and Haraka: They are the closest out of all the siblings. They were together practically from the first time they were adopted and always look out for one another Haraka and Mamba: Upendi and Haraka may be the closest, but Mamba and Haraka have a special bond of their own. Mamba really looks up to his brother and is always trying to be just like him. He even Tails him occasionally, rarely ever leaving him alone. Dada and Oregano: Dada is very close to Oregano. Ever since she learned to walk she has been spending time with him and often helping him calm down around others. Dada and Zuri: Although Zuri doesn't especially like kids, somewhere along the line she and Dada gained a special bond. When Dada wasn't with Oregano, she would usually be with Zuri. It's also because of Dada that she later haso cubs of her own. Mkali, Wawindajii, and Haraka: Haraka, Wawindajii, and Mkali have a bit of a bromance. They are always there for each other and are constantly hanging out when they have the time. Upendi, Duma, and Tiifu: Upendi and Duma have a special bond with Aunty Tiifu. They adore her, and she adores them. Constantly doting on them and making them feel special Upendi and Samaki: Upendi and Samaki are also very close friends. They are the most responsible and tends to find calm with one another in their crazy group of friends. Duma and Rikki: the two trouble makers of the group. The two are best friends and love pulling pranks. They can be a bit of a nuisance though. Family Fuli: mom Vitani: mom Kovu: uncle Kiara: aunt Wawindajii: cousin Pipi: cousin Samaki: cousin Kion: uncle Jasiri: aunt Mkali: cousin Nyota: cousin Nuka: uncle Dotty: aunt Zana: aunt Litho: uncle Spotty: aunt Friends Mkali: Haraka's best friend. Nyota: good friend Wawindajii: good friend Pipi: good friend Samaki: good friend Rikki: good friend Bungalow: good friend Oregano: good friend Cage: good friend Lindo: good friend Trivia * Upendi means 'love' in Swahili * Mamba means 'Crocodile' in Swahili * Kaka means 'brother' in Swahili * Duma means 'Cheetah' in Swahili * Dada means 'sister' in Swahili * Haraka means 'fast' in Swahili * Occassionally, Upendi will have major panic attacks, and usually has to be comforted by her parents and siblings. * Dada is the youngest of the group, being barely a month old. She doesnt know how to talk yet. * Duma's bio was inspired by Wolf's back ground from the book 'Wolf brother' * They are all good friends with their cousins and most of the other kids in the pridelands * Haraka has a problem where he hates to admit he needs help, and never tells anyone when he needs others * As Dada grows, she becomes more girly than her siblings. She forms a bond with her aunt Zuri, and is one of the main reasons Zuri decided to have cubs. * Kaka is a bit hard to handle when he gets emotional * Mamba wants to try and take on a Crocodile someday * Haraka is the fastest in Pippi's lion guard Stories they appear in Cub trouble Gallery Lioness With Cheetah Cub.jpg Lioness Holding Cheetah Cub.jpg 20160427_131008-1.jpg|Upendi and Haraka as teenagers Category:Lions Category:Cheetahs Category:Females Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Lionesses Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Hunters Category:Cubs Category:Young Animals Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen's Characters